brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Reproductive System/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, please explain how the reproductive system works, and all that sort of stuff. From, Airborne. Tim is wearing a white tee shirt. In the center are two intersecting icons. One is a circle with a plus sign beneath it. The other is a circle with an arrow pointing out of it up and to the right. Moby has three lights on his chest and is holding his hand by his mouth, looking a bit embarrassed. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't make a big thing out of this. Moby moves his hand to his head, and his head begins to shake up and down. MOBY: Beep. TIM: All right, that's enough. Tim clears his throat. TIM: So here's how the human reproductive systems work. Let's start with boys. An outline of a male body appears. A circle is drawn around the groin area. A caption reads: "the male reproductive system". TIM: So the...ah, penis, is one of the male reproductive organs. The animation switches to a side view. The outline of the man shows his penis in a flaccid position. A caption reads: "penis". TIM: Tiny male sperm cells are produced inside the testicles. An outline appears to the left showing a sperm consisting of an oval head with a long tail. This outline is labeled "sperm cells". Just behind the penis, inside the body, the outline of two touching spheres appear. They are labeled "testicles". TIM: Testicles are two rounded glands that hang under the penis inside a pouch called the scrotum. A caption "scrotum" appears with a line drawn to the pouch around the testicles. TIM: Sperm can't survive if they're too warm. That's why the testicles are outside the body—so they can stay slightly cooler than the temperature of the rest of the body. Moby's eyes focus downward. TIM: Sperm move through the sperm duct to mix with fluids from the seminal vesicles and prostate gland. A drawing of the interior of the male body is shown. An organ labeled "prostate gland" has a duct (labeled "sperm duct") leading to the head of the penis. Another duct leads to an organ labeled "seminal vesicles". Two more ducts lead from the prostate gland to the testicles. TIM: This mixture of sperm and fluids is called semen. Moby is now wearing a blonde wig. TIM: In an adult male, over 250 million sperm cells are made every day. It's a good thing they're so small. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, now on to girls. An outline of a female body appears. A circle is drawn around the groin area. A caption reads: "the female reproductive system". Tim speaks to Moby in a quieter voice. TIM: Take that thing off! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Unlike male genitals, the female reproductive organs are found inside the body. A close-up of the female reproductive system is shown. The exterior opening is shown symbolically as a "Upper Y". Above this is a diagram of the vagina, and above that is a diagram of the uterus. Tubes lead left and right ending in spherical organs. TIM: The sex glands in women are called ovaries. The animation zooms in on one of the spherical organs, which is then labeled "ovary". TIM: During puberty the ovaries start to release one egg cell, or ovum, each month. An animation shows an ovum leaving the ovary and traveling along the Fallopian tube into the uterus. TIM: They travel down the Fallopian tubes to the uterus. If sperm fertilizes the egg cell, it plants itself in the uterus wall and forms an embryo, a mass of cells that can grow into a baby. A second egg cell is shown leaving the ovary. This one meets some sperm traveling in the opposite direction in the Fallopian tube. The egg continues on and then lands on the uterus wall. An insert shows a large cluster of cells adhering to the uterus wall. TIM: If not, the egg passes out of the body through the vagina during the woman's menstrual period. Moby's wig is gone. TIM: This cycle repeats itself every 28 days or so. Women's bodies don't make new egg cells; instead, they're born with a lifetime supply. MOBY: Beep? TIM: How does it work? Well sperm and egg cells each contain half a set of D N A. That's like the chemical blueprint for your body, and it’s present in every single one of your cells. When a sperm and egg cell meet, the half-sets combine into a full set, creating a new, unique individual! An animation shows a sperm approaching an egg cell. The sperm punctures through the wall of the egg cell and travels to the interior. The egg cell changes to have a new membrane. Moby's lights are flashing. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Reproductive organs are nothing to get all embarrassed about. Everyone has them, and without reproduction, none of us would be here! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, except you. But you would be pretty lonely. The pupils of Moby's eyes drift upward, as if he is daydreaming. An animation then shows Moby standing, forlorn, in a desolate area, with no other life visible. He has a frown on his face. The wind can be heard. Moby looks all around, but sees nothing. He raises up both hands and begins to wave them. His lights blink. MOBY: Beep! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts